On broken wings
by spider warrior
Summary: Rated M for future deaths and violence. This is my last post to fanfiction. Who will you meet in this crazy adventure? Will the students to save from death? Let's find out! I do not own the music or game!
1. Yuu

The sky was so blue. Had it always been this blue? Today...He was going to die. Lying in a pool of his own blood.

A careless driver hit him. Yuu couldn't feel anything anymore...Not the pain from his broken body, the wind, or even the pavement. If he survived this, he knew nothing would ever be the same again. In a way he was longing for his death.

His life was nothing but a joke! He was an orphan from birth. He didn't know what his real name was.

The sky was his only friend.

He let his mind drift away accepting his death.

However he lived. He who had noting to live for survived. As he though he was never the same again. The accident permanently blinded him.

Never again...the sky would always be out of his reach. For ever now.

A month after he was... blinded he was given a dog. A German shepherd. It was funny although his world was supposed to get smaller, he felt like it grew. A weight he had never know of was lifted from, he felt so free. Now Yuu could truly see the world. It's a shame he had to go blind in order to see the truth.

Yuu's life had been perfect. Until he received an email. He asked one of the doctors to read it.

It was an invitation to join a high school. Hope peak academy.

Yuu was interviewed by someone... they asked if he would be willing to live the rest of his life there. Currently he had no where to stay, to live. So he agreed. He lived with other students for some time...He didn't know how long. After that his memory's became ... no that wasn't right. He could only remember a few important things after that. All memory's after that vanished. Today he was led to believe he was first introduced to hope peak academy.

"Hey"

Huh?!

"Wear this."

Something was put into his hand. It was...a earpiece! Yuu adjusted it.

_Monokuma._

So it was an information device. It would say the name of who ever he was facing. With that monokuma led him some where. He couldn't hear anyone...After a while he heard a lot of footsteps. They started talking amongst themselves.

The bad part of him being blind mean he couldn't see any faces here. And it would be awkward to ask to feel their faces... They felt all familiar to him! He couldn't recognize them from their voices! Maybe...This was a reason he could remember somethings! What caused his memory's to vanish was incomplete! It was because he was blind!

That also had draw backs. Right now these could be people he had never meet before...They could all be out to murder him! He didn't know what to do!

"Oh? Your a freshmen too?"

_Yasuhiro Hagakure super duper high school level fortune teller._

"This school's a bit weird. "

"fifteen of us, eh?"

Eh? It seemed like someone was forgetting him.

_Hifumi Yamada super duper high school douji artist. _

"is that everyone now?"

"You! You where told to be here by eight o'clock!"

_Kiyotaka Ishimaru super duper high school Disciplinarian._

"being late is absolutely unacceptable! "

"Huh what the heck are you talking about?"

_Junko Enoshima super duper high school level gal_

"Who the hell cares about punctuality in this incomprehensible situation?"

"Um, did you wake up in a class room too?

"Yeah I did. "

"I knew it."

_Chihiro Fujisaki super duper high school level programer. _

"we all did too."

"Everyone lost conciseness, woke up, and assembled here.

_Celestia Ludenberg super duper high school gambler._

"an odd story, wouldn't you agree?"

"The hell's with this place?"

_Mondo Owada super duper high school level biker._

This one...seemed strange.

"It's like the discrimination office I was in."

"You think this was some kidnappin' of somethin'?"

_Leon Kuwata super duper high school level baseball. _

"Is the punch line going to be we all got abducted?"

"It's gotta be some kind of special arrangement!"

Of death.

_Aoi Asahina super duper high school level swimmer. _

"after all it is a special school, right?"

"weather or not it is, "

_Sakura Ogami super duper high school level fighter._

"We need to find out what's going on. "

"Yeah..."

"Oh god he's looking right at me!"

_Toko Fukawa super duper high school level writer._

"Just because i'm ugly- "

"What a eyesore."

_Byakuya Togami super duper high school level scion. _

"The hell are you looking at?"

"n-nothing."

_Kyoko Kirigiri super duper high school level unknown. _

Unknown?

"What?"

"N-nothing!"

"Um your naegi-kun right? We went to junior high together."

Hum...It seemed that they where the only two that had know each other before this. No...This might be a lie set up by someone. He felt that he had meet them all before this...

_Sayaka Maizono super duper high school level Idol. _

Idol? That fact was going to bring her unwanted attention.

"It's so nice to see a familiar face around here."

"Huh wait maizono-san you remember me?"

"Of course I do! I mean we went to the same school for three years straight."

"It's true, but...I didn't think someone as popular as you would pay attention to a plain guy like me. "

"What? You thought I was that cold and distant? I'm hurt!"

"Th-that's not what I-"

"Just kidding!"

"Don't tease me like that!"

"Do you plain on flirting all day? Let's get down to business already."

Yuu sighed to him self. He wasn't noticed...Hey! If he wanted to be noticed then he should introduce him self!

….He didn't have the courage.

Then...He would become stronger!

Yuu smiled to himself. He truly wished he could achieve that before he died.

Yuu was thrown out of his thoughts when a speaker screeched to live.

"Testing testing! Whatever I'm sure you can hear this. Hello to all the freshmen. Let us begin the entrance ceremony. "

"see this is how hope peaks academy rolls out the welcoming carpet."

"That's not it"

Yuu hear something...He didn't understand what it was!

A secret door opening?

"A stuffed toy?"

What was going on?!

Alright calm down, calm. Something pooped up, something that looked like a stuffed toy.

"I'm not a stuffed toy!"

well he just entered strange vill.

"I'm Monobear! The principal of this school! Pleased to meet you."

"That stuffed toy just moved!"

Yuu frowned. There was no way that was a toy. Or a real bear. Was it mechanical? Strange. He felt like he had heard someone mention that before...Some one he used to know...

"I'm not a stuffed toy! I'm monobear! And I'm your principal "

That couldn't be right.

"Now that we've made some progress let's get this show on the road! Stand and bow! Good morning to you all."

"Good morning."

"Shesh! Don't listen to him!"

"You are all promising high school students, how carry the hope of the world on your shoulders. And in order to protect and care for you wonderful symbols of hope I have decided to let you all live together within the confines of this school. "

"say what?"

"wait-"

"what's the meaning of this?!"

"As for how long you will all be living together...There is no time limit! Basically you'll be staying here for the rest of your lives!"

Strange...There had to be a catch.

"what the heck?"

"The rest of out lives... here?"

"Don't worry. We've got a huge budget so you wont be inconvenience in any way. "

"Hold on a second. That's not the issue here!"

"Like you've got to be kidding me."

"So wait, these steel plates in the hallways and class rooms are to keep us locked in here?"

"Correct."

Priority list

Find a way out.

"So you can yell and scream all you want, But no one is going to come save you."

"If what you are saying is true, then it will be quite a problem. We couldn't possibly live in a school forever."

"Ahem."

Yuu felt like Momobear was going to say something deviating.

"So whoever wants to leave this academy will have to play by a certain rule."

Oh no.

"A rule?"

"I don't care who you do it, but only students who have killed someone are allowed to leave this place. "

"that's all there is to it. Pretty simple no?"

Yuu felt sick. What had this school turned into?

"You can use a blunt object, stab, beat them to death, put them to the sword, Burn them to a crisp, Crush them, strangle them, or even shoot them! On what an igneous sense of exhilaration that I can't achieve by attacking salmon or humans! A situation full of despair where the hopes of this world attempt to kill one another... man it get's me so hot!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Why do we have to kill one another?!"

"She's right! Stop spurting bull crap and let us go home already!"

"Bull crap? What do you mean bull crap? Listen up. From here on this academy is you home. It's you society your would. You can so absolutely anything you want, So feel free to go wild I say!"

"Kill each other?! This piratical joke had gone to far, buddy!"

"Joke you say? Are you talking about your hairstyle? "

"What did you say you piece of shit?! I don't care if your radio controlled or a stuffed toy. I'll smash you to bites and pieces."

"Acts of violence toward the principle go against school regulation!"

The bear started a count down for a bomb!

"What the hell's with this noise?"

"This is bad! Throw him away!"

"Huh?"

"Just do it!"

A few seconds later it exploded. That was a close one.

"What the hell?"

"He exploded"

"Did the stuff toy die?"

"I'm not a stuffed toy! I'm Monobear! Ta-da!"

"Screw you! "

Yuu's mind drifted away. Dragons where amazing weren't they?

Maybe...He could finally make some friends. Yuu felt like he could die right now, and still be the happiest man in the world. His greatest wish was to have friends. People that understood him, that he could talk to with out fear.

Maybe...one day, one day it would come true.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time, but next time I find someone breaking school rules, I'll activated superb corporal punishment function just like I did now. Now then this ends the entrance ceremony. I hope you all enjoy your affluent and gloomy high school life. "

"So the only way out of here is to kill someone in this group?"

Yuu Was so happy! Nothing that bear said could get him down!

Yuu wanted to explore this place! It would be like an adventure! He started his adventure! He remembered the way out of this room so he would start there.

"Hey! Where they hell do you think your going! "

Was that directed at him?

"And who the hell are you!?"

Yuu turned and waited for the speaker to come on. _Owada_

"Who am I? "

Yuu said in his most serious voice.

It was so hard being serious!

"My name is Yuu. And for where I'm going...An adventure!"

He spun around and skipped to the door way.

"Bye!"

He waved his hand around like a mad man. This was so fun!

"What the...?"

Yuu felt so evil right now! Ha! That's right make them think he was a idiot! Make them thing he was no threat and he might life longer!

Yuu put his hand to one of the walls and started to follow it. He wished his dog was here.

Yuu spent a few hours trying to find his way In this maze. After enough walking he could hear voices. He made it through the door fine...But he tripped on nothing. He feel face first on the floor with a loud thud. Everyone stopped talking at that moment.

"Um are you all right? "

_Fujisaki_

"I'm alright, thank you."

he found a spot near the wall to lean on. He didn't know if there where any chairs or something alike and he didn't want any of them to know he was blind.

"I declare open the first regulator meeting hope peaks academy! Let's exchange the results of our investigation to see what we've all come up with."

"I tried to destroy the entrance bu that ain't hapenin'"

"We found a stair case to the second floor in one of the hallways. But there was a shutter blocking our way. "

"So at this point of time we can only check out the first floor."

"The rooms in the dorms are pretty comfortable, that is if you can ignore the steel plates and surveillance cameras. "

Dorms?! Great... now he had to find that too.

Yuu paused when he thought that. No he had bigger things to worry about. A lot more. He wasn't afraid of death, He could accept it if someone killed him, but not someone else!

How could he stop the murders? How?!

He needed to come up with a solution and fast!

"The fridge was full of food. "

"That's one less thing to worry about."

"But how knows how long that gonna last with sixteen of us."

"No need to worry about that. Monobear was telling me that the fridge was refilled every day. "

"huh?"

"you meet him?"

"Yeah. He suddenly showed up while I was checking the fridge out, and soon vanished into thin air."

"Is there anything else to report?"

Ah! that reminded him while he was exploring he found the ground was hollow in a section. So there must be a basement down there.

"We've found neither an exit nor the culprit. Your investigations where all meaningless."

"Oh but we did mange to confirm that we've undeniably been trapped in a cage with out a door"

"What are we supposed to do?!"

"You heard what Monobear said. If you want to get out of here then you have to kill someone. "

"Cut it out. It's not funny."

"There's got to be something else we can do!"

"Adapt."

"Huh"

"we just need to adapt. "

"you mean accepting that we'll have to live here?"

"It's not the strong or the smart how survive but those who can bring about change. Do you understand? Based on that I have a proposal for you all."

Oh? This seemed interesting.

"A proposal?"

"The rules mentioned something about night time. Let's add a rule of our own here. "

"And what would that be?" 

"One to banning wondering around at night time. That is all."

"Huh? Why?"

"Don't you see? With out that rule we would have to spend every night cowering in fear. Worrying whether or not someone is going to kill us or not. but unlike school rules we can't enforce this. It'll depend on weather you all cooperate or not. "

Very true...

Yuu frowned. He didn't want to be a traitor, but there was so much he needed to do. He didn't have time to sleep. Not if he wanted to save them!

Yuu nodded to him self and left the room. He needed to find that place again and investigate further. After all he didn't know how long he had been here before, longer then Monokuma was trying to make everyone think.

Depending on how long he was here in the past meant he might have created a escape route to the outside. He was very paranoid after all.

After a while he found the same area. He bent down and started to feel around. Oh? He could feel a seem running through the tile. There was a tiny hole on one of the seems. What could it go to?

If he was the one who made this there was a good chance he still had the key on him.

!

His cane would be perfect! Why didn't he think of that earlier?!

His cane was collapsible so he hid it in his jacked. It fit perfectly!

He lifted up the tile. It was a lot lighter then he thought it would be. He started to search the entranced. It felt like it had been eroded by water...

There was a large hock in the wall. It was holding a jacket, pants, and what seemed to be a gas mask. On the floor underneath was boots and gloves. Was there something deathly chemical down there?

It was best to be safe. If he wanted to explore he needed to ware theses things. After a brief fight he manged to get all of it on.

Could it be...That he might feel the sun again? Feel the wind, hear the birds...?

Yuu smiled at that thought. He started to feel his way around the tunnel. He made sure to close the opening. If he had a gas mask then it was for a reason.

The tunnel went down slightly and kept going. It felt peaceful. Like he knew this place well. So it was him! How did he do this?

He came to the end of the tunnel. There was a panel, to keep this place hidden. He pushed it open and finally felt the wind!

Tears gathered into his eyes. It felt like he had been waiting for this moment for a long time!

Maybe he never had the courage to actually go out side!

Yuu was so happy!

He removed the gas mask...Nope he wasn't dead. The wind felt so good! He could hear the sound of crickets playing a melody, And a dog barking! A...dog? Could it be?

No that wasn't her.

This was the world as he used to know it! Yuu threw the jacket on the ground. He could hear running water! It was far way but he could hear it! He ran, he didn't know how long he did but he finally found the stream! He took his boots of, rolled up the pants, and started playing in the water!

This was the best day of his life!

After a while he made himself comfortable in the grass. He manged to fall asleep. He woke up when it was getting warmer out. On last visit to the stream and he headed back.

One of his more pressing priority was now finding his room. Every one had a room. And right now was the prefect time to look for it.

….

He found where all the other rooms where at. Each one had a plate on them. With any luck his would have brail on it. All of the plates did!

He found his and unlocked the door. He then did a search of the whole room. He found a first aid kit on top of his dresser. In side the desk was a shield. It was collapsible just like his cane. This was better then giving him weapon. He felt grateful.

He slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

Yuu woke up with a groan. When he opened his eyes he...Could see something. Everything else was still the Grey color he learned to hate, But there was a white out line of someone!

He could see their body, eyes, everything. Yuu slowly stood up. The person looked at him.

It seemed that she couldn't talk. Was she a previous victim of this sick trap? The form pointed at his door with her hand. Was she trying to show him the way?!

"Thank you!"

There must be something going on.

_Lives aren't meant to be tossed away like garbage. _

_We're fighting for a friend..._

_Our bond can over come anything! _

_Friends ain't some kind of tool that you Use! And they ain't something you can just throw away!_

_That's what lives about!_

_Can't lose...I can't lose damn it! _

Yuu was shocked.

That was the most encouraging thing he had ever heard!

"Arigato!"

Yuu left his room on high note. He could still see the wisps. They wanted him to go back there again.

So he did.

The sun felt great. But he couldn't linger here long. Yuu went back to his room briefly. He could here something behind his door...Barking?!

Was it her!?

Yuu Whipped the door open only to be tackled. It was her!

Yuu had never felt this happy before!

"What the hell. How did that Dog get in there?"

"She's my dog!"

Yuu stood up. It was more then likely time to meet with the others.

...She followed by his side like the protector she was. With a few turns and twists he lost Owada.

There was something he wanted to tell the puppeteer.

"For now I will keep your secret my friend. I promised you that didn't I? However I will not sit idle as you try to kill those dear to me. Prepare your self. "

Yuu smiled bitterly where he knew where a camera was. How he knew...? A long and embarrassing story.

"I will never forgive you, dear despair."

Yuu went to the meeting area. Everyone was already there.

He looked around and located who he wanted to talk to.

"Dog are not welcome in a school!"

"Eh? Hum... Ah! I got it! Don't think of her as a just a dog think of her as a guide dog. "

"What?"

"That logic is messed up." _Leon_

"Hey. "

He poked Sakura on the shoulder.

"Yes."

"Would you come with me? I found something I think you can help me with."

"Huh? What did you find?" _Neagi_

"Probably something worthless. " _Togami_

"I would be honored to accompany you. " _Sakura_

"Hold on a minute!" _Asahina_

Oh?

"Yes?"

"You better not be trying to get her to be alone with you just 'cause shes a girl! Pervert! " _Asahina_

"Aoi it's fine." _Sakura_

"No-"

"Gender means nothing to me."

"Excuse me?"

"Gender means nothing to me. "

"What are you talking about? It means girls should be treated with the up most respect, Due to the fact only girl can have children. You should be grateful to your mother! " _Mizuno_

Yuu stared at her for a moment with a sad look in his eyes. What he wanted most from others was understanding. No one could ever truly understand him completely.

It killed him inside a bit every time something like this happened.

"Should I? I don't think she cares any way. "

"You need to learn manners! As soon we get out of here I'll make you talk with her, and make you respect you!"

Yuu sighed. No one would ever understand him...No one...

"That..."

"Speak up class mate!" _Ishimaru_

"It's impossible!"

Yuu yelled so loud he shocked himself. He had never yelled so loud before...That was impossible was he actual torn up about never knowing them?!

He wouldn't accept that! Never!

"For all I know shes already dead!"

"Wh-what" 

Yuu snorted.

"I never knew her. How you ever find her?"

"Then how about your father!"

"I never knew him."

"What so you...?"

Yuu glared at Mizuno.

"I'm an orphan. "

"Uhhh?! "

Yuu gave them a murderous look.

"If I have to live with you any longer I'm going to commit suicide! "

He pointed to where he was sure Mizuno was. If it meant saving lives he didn't mind being the villain. With this he would be give more attention then normal.

This way who ever had been planing murder would think more about using him to set a trap! They would kill him and make it look like suicide. It was the perfect bait.

Yuu let out a whimper by mistake. He needed to get out of here before he really started to cry!

His only friends tugged at his pants urging him to the exit. Only she understood him! He bolted out of the room She was right in front of him guiding him through the halls.

She was so smart! She took them to their room. Yuu wrenched the door open with a small cry.

He slammed it with a loud crash.

Yuu collapsed on his bed. It was like his whole life was thrown back in his face just to mock him! Today was so perfect in the begging...Now he wished he had stayed in bed!

He felt the sting of his tears. It hurt so bad! He just admitted to the truth he never wanted to say out loud!

Yuu felt the bed shift in weight. She had jumped on.

"What should I name you?...I know Alexandria! It means defender of man! It's perfect for you!"

He sniffed loudly trying not to cry anymore. It didn't work! Damn it!

He heard a knock at the door.

"It's not locked."

Someone entered. Sakura.

She said nothing just rubbed his shoulders. After a while Yuu calmed down.

"Calm now young one? "

"Young one?"

"I have a feeling you are the youngest in our group."

Yuu chuckled.

"Yeah I am. I skipped a head of two grades. It was a lot of work but I did it!"

"Come now what did you want to show me?"

Yuu Got up with a small grin.

"Let me show you my world."

He grabbed her hand and led her out of the room Alex following.

Sakura seemed to be...proud of him? She put her hand on his head and ruffled his hair. Yuu paused before smiling.

"Could I call you onii-chan? Please?"

"Go ahead."

"Big sister! Big sister!"

Yuu smiled as he pulled on her hand leading her to his secret.

"Ne, Ne Would you like to know the truth. "

Yuu pulled open the door.

"Ne what will you do if I offer you a way to see it with your own eyes?"

_I... I am playing a deadly game. I'm playing with fire...One wrong move and I am as good as dead._

_hahah...Hahahah!_

_A game of death! _

_I know the risk. But if anyone should do something like this, then it has to be me. _

_I am going to die here. In this horror house. I can accept that. I am nothing. Trash like me can just die. _

_The others need to live! Not me! _

_I will do everything in my power to save them! Every single one..._

_He would die for them. _

**To be continued...?**

**Deleted scene. **

Ah!

"I don't think that's true."

He hated to admit it, but he was shy. It was hard for him to speak up like this. His face was already heating up.

"Huh? Why not?" 

"I don't think Mono would let someone got free even if they killed someone. There must be something we are not seeing here. A secret agenda. "

Every feel silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

Sorry about this, but this is an update.

Here's whats up.

The first chapter is very messed up. Stuff got deleted from it and I can't fix it. I don't know what on earth I did... Maybe I'm looking at this wrong...

I'm hard at work with the second chapter. I have a ton of stuff I need to do so updates will be slow.

Also the next chapters will have song lyrics in them. Due to that fact I want to have a solid account on another site encase this story gets taken down.

So that might make progress even slower.

And on that note if you know any good songs then please message me with your suggestions! Sad, happy, whatever songs you like!

You've meet Yuu, who will you meet next?!

It's a mystery!

A girl a boy? Just wait and see!

Here is a light teaser!

_Where...? What was going on? Why was everything fuzzy... Where memories missing...?_

_Something else was missing..._

_Something..._

_What did this mean...? was someone trying to kill...? _

_Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu is so funny! _

_...ha...ha...Hahaha! That murderer! So funny! _

_Maybe insanity was closer then first thought. _

_I just want to change! Into a better person! _

Now for the extreamly heavy trailer! And just so you all know, I'm going to make this into a flash game! Hopfully all will goo well with it, but it's going to take a long time! Right now this is pretty much as much of a outline as it can be!

On to the teaser!

(Spoilers!)

_Hey you should listen to this music! It fits the moods! _

_Dangan ronpa ost _

_Mr. Monokuma's Tutoring_

_Class Trial_

_Distrust_

_Desire for Execution_

_Punishment Rocket_

Hiro smiled bitterly.

She was a murderer now. She didn't mean to kill anyone but it still happened. She had become so furious and enraged she wasn't thinking.

And over something so stupid. And in her own room to boot. Nanami had came to talk to her about some infermation she had descovered.

she found out about HIM. That Hiro was the murderer. She killed her own brother. Nanami had proceded to tell Hiro that it didn't matter. She would need to tell everyone the truth If they where to ever trust her.

Hiro had exploded in rage. She smashed Nanami on the head with the hevyest lamp she had.

In fear Hiro moved the body to the beach. Luckly everyone was sleep...

Hiro found a metal pipe and coated it with Nanami's blood. Thus she made a fake weapon.

She then covered Nanami with sand.

And she ran back to her cottage. She was covered with blood! She took a long shower. It finally dawned on her. She killed her friend over something stupid.

Hiro screamed and punched the wall.

She was so stupid! Nanami was dead! And to make it worse now either she would have to die, or all the other kids would! She couldn't let that happen. But she was so scared!

…...

…..

…

..

.

In no time the trial finaly began. Hiro listened as their evedence began to stack up.

They noticed the blood around Nanami's body was strange. They left that for a bit.

Next the cause of death. A hard hit to the head. Killing Nanami instently. Hiro felt sick.

Next the weapon. Hinata had spotted colored threads on Nanami's head. Komeada helped Hinata make the conection it must have been a lamp.

Next they concluded the body must have been moved. But for what reason?

Souda mentioned around three o'clock he couldn't sleep so he went out side. He had gone to the beach hoping it would south his nerves. He had wintnessed someone running away from the beach in a hurry body seemegly soaked with liquid.

In the dark light he couldn't see, but now that person much have been soaked with Namai's blood.

Sonia had gotten upset that he would doubt their friends.

Hiro was doing her best to keep her poker face up... She was to scared to tell them!

Next why would they kill Namami? And what was she doing before she died? Hiro couldn't watch.

It was found in a note that Nanami was going to visit someone. Hiro had never recived a note...Was Nanami to shy to give it to her...?

Who had Nanami gone to visit... whoever it was they killed her!

And the reason the body was moved was due to it being evedence.

Hiro was getting nerveous. Souda chimed in whoever it was did seem to have a small body frame. But they where still taller then Kuzuryuu and Saionji. Whitch Hiro was.

Hiro was getting tired of this...Maybe she should come right out and say it.

Eventualy everyone was convinced Souda was the muderer seeing that he admited to being out that late. Dissapointing. Now she had to admite her crime. She wanted that shark like kid to live.

They wanted to move on to vote.

Hiro sighed loudly gaining some attention.

"This was the best you could do? I'm dissapointed."

"What-?"

"Who else could it be?! Ha?! If you say something stupid I'll sell your organs on the black market!"

"Ha...Hahaha! Don't you get it?! I'm the killer!"

"Hiro? Surely you jest?"

"Sonia I never joke!"

really they had so little faith in her.

"I'm taller then Kuzuryuu and Saionji and I have a small build."

Debiliving silence.

"Oh? You think I'm lying?! Then prove me wrong! Nanami visited me that night! I struck her once with my lamp! And here's a picture to prove it!"

Hiro went about documenting everything in her room after the murder her mind realing from Nanami's death.

Her lamp had blood on it and the colored thread.

"How do we know that was from your room."

"Souda can prove it. My orignal lamp had broken the day before. So I asked him to repair it. He alredy was neck deep in projects so it would take him a while. He offered my one of the lamps in his room he had been tinkering with. Isn't that right?"

Souda looked sick. He nodded slowly.

"Yes that's the one I gave her..."

"But why move the body?!"

Hinata didn't want her to be the murderer... He wanted Hiro to be innocent. That touched Hiro's heart, but this wasn't the time for tears of joy.

"Because the place I killed Nanami was my own room."

Everyone was shocked.

"Your room...? Why was she there?!"

"She wanted to talk to me. She was trying to help me and I killed her for it."

the truth stung. It cut deeper then any sword could. Hiro frowned doing her best not to cry.

"Help you...?"

"It doesn't matter now."

It didn't.

"Let's vote shall we? Unless you have any evidence dissprovoing me."

And just like that they won the game of death.

Hiro smiled widly at them. She was so happy they where spared!

"Why...? Why did you kill her?! "

Sonia had a big heart...But it was a tad miss guided at times.

"Nanami found out something I didn't want any of you to know. She found out about my brother. "

"Brother?"

"Yes. I had a younger brother once. I can't remember his name... He meant the world to me. Everything. He was the only person I had. We booth where orphaned in a accident. And he lost one eye.

It seemed fitting to give him one of mine. I took his damaged eye and he got my good one. After he rescived my gift it changed colores to match his other eye. "

Hiro raised a hand to her missmatched eyes.

"Mine however stayed missmatched. And I can't see out of the left eye. Over time they eye I gave him became a curse. It got infected. The eye I gave him became his death. The invection spread to fast and nothing could be done."

"So you struck Nanami because of that?!"

Hiro nodded slowly.

"Yes."

Hiro searched in her pokets briefely and pulled out two things. Keys and her note pad.

She tossed Kuzryuu they keys and Hinata the note pad.

She smiled softly at them.

"It had been a hornor to know you all. Bear? Let's get this over with?"

"Wait!"

Hiro turned around. Souda was giving her a teary gaze. She felt so happy she had friends like him! Or... not that couldn't happen anymore...

"Why did you give up?! You could have killed us all! They almost picked me! If you had stayed silent then you would have lived! "

Hiro felt her eyes water.

"Souda I couldn't let them kill you. All of you..."

her voice broke as tear slipped down her face.

"Are so precious to me!"

Souda was in tears now aswell. Hiro couldn't resist the urdge! She ran over to him and hugged him as hard as she could. He started to cry harder.

"I know it must have been hard Souda."

Proving one of your friends was a murderer.

"But thank you so much! "

He shivered sorrow in his vains. He felt guilty... She hoped he could forgive himself.

She gave him one last pat on the back and walked to the other door in the room.

"Let's get this over with!"

Monokuma hit the hammer on the button.

Hiro was taken to a blank white room...

the tital over her death over load!

Thousands of T.V came out of panials. Hiro gritted her teeth facing it head on. One after another turned on overloading her gift and filling her mind with to much infermation. Hiro ignored the pain and pressed on. More and more! Infermation about so much!

Hiro spotted a door and made a break for it. It was likely a trap but she did not want her gift to be her death!

Hiro ran into the room. So this was how she was going to die... the ceiliing was falling down. She was crushed to death.

_Brutal! Alright one last note here's how this is going to work with the chapters! First Yuu then Hiro. _

_First is the good route then the bad and then the nightmare! This is part of Hiro's route Nightmare! Worse then what happenes in the bad routes. _

_So up next it Hiro's good route chapter one. Then Yuu's bad route! And so on and so fourth. _

_There will be a continuation of this teaser later on in the story. _


	3. Hiro Good route part 1

_This is not finished! I can no longer stand working on this chapter. I may edit it later but for now this is the best it's getting. _

Alone...Always alone... Why was she always alone? Had she done something to make someone mad at her? or...Did everyone hate her? She didn't understand! WHY?!

Her name...?

Her name...

Her name was Hiro! She opened her eyes with a growl. She was missing memories. Why was she lying down...? Oh? She was in the shade of trees. Was that sand under her? Interesting.

Hiro could hear someone talking...No a lot of voices... She got up slowly. They might be out to kill her. Paranoid much? Yeah. It had saved her life before...

She dusted her self of and observed her clothing. She had a plain blue shirt on an unzipped hoddie, And a black pair of shorts on. Black? Why black? Black got the hottest the fastest... right? Or was that wrong? Was there anyone who could teach her?

"Upupup? We're missing one."

Time for her to go. She walked slowly at first after a few minutes she started running. She didn't want to be found just 'cause she was making to much noise!

Hiro started to run faster and faster everything turning into a blur.

Why was she here?! She lost part of memory...

She could here something behind her! She looked back with a glare. A rabbit? It was trying to catch up with her. It was yelling something Hiro didn't care to listen to.

Why was she alone?! She knew she was missing someone! Someone dear to her! She was missing a part of herself!

Her eyes started to tear up at that thought.

Her mother? Father? No. She had always been a lone. At the time of her birth she was abandoned!

She was missing a sibling! A sibling... It sounded to good to be true.

For some reason she felt like She would never see them again...

Hiro collapse on the ground tears falling from her eyes. She was being as quite as she could! She toke the hoddie of and examined it. It was a dark black with a silver dragon twisting around it. The tail was in the front the wings on the back, and the head where the hood was. The eyes where colored a light blue.

It was so beautiful... But it didn't belong to her. It was her brother's! or sister's! Before this happened somehow he had given it to her...She hugged the material close As she started to cry harder.

What she had lost she could never regain.

The dead could never some back!

Hiro hit her fists on a nearby tree Splinter bit into her skin, she kept at it, her hands started bleeding. Soon her tiny hands where a mess of blood and splinters. She finally stopped after a while and noticed the white rabbit was standing a bit off to the side hiding behind a tree.

It was crying.

"p...please help me put this on."

Hiro begged indicating to her hoddie.

The rabbit said nothing as it helped her tear in it's eyes.

The rabbit even zipped it for her.

"Th- Thank you. M-may I please hold you?"

She reached out her hand and hugged the rabbit when it nodded. Hiro slowly stood up with a sound of sorrow.

She walked back to where she heard all of the voices. She could accept her death. Her curiosity was far greater then her fear. Hiro pulled her hood down. She was actually very shy. She stepped out on to the beach and looked around. Oh no one was here. Was she just imagining things? Or...

No! She didn't want to think of that!

"Ano...Would you mind heading over there?"

It pointed to a building on the sand.

As she thought it could talk.

Hiro headed over there. It looked like a class room. She opened the door with a bit of a fight. Everyone in there looked at her. Hiro found a set and sat down. Oh? Where did the rabbit go?

"Tch. What's your excuse for being late?"

was he talking to her? Oh please dint be talking to her.

"Hey I'm talking to you."

Hiro looked to the side. She didn't want to answer him. She was so embarrassed she had acted so stupid.

So what should she do?

She said nothing. Hiro wished she was invisible.

"Tch."

Hiro wanted nothing more then to disappear. She hugged his hoddie closer. That was right! He wouldn't want her to be like this!

He would want her to face life! Not runaway and hide! For him she was going to be brave! Still her biggest fear was never being able to be what he wanted her to be. Now that didn't matter!

She was going to be the best she could be! She was going to open up! She was going to act the way she wanted!

Hiro looked around the room random data filling her mind as she observed them. Their names where clear to her. As well as information about them. Like who would murder first. And who the victims where. Well who they could be.

She got it! She would make her self the biggest target possible! She was going to act insane! She would save them all!

Time to start her facade.

She couldn't hold back the smirk that formed on her face, her eyes hidden. She meet Togami's eyes and smiled insanity poured into her expression.

"I can't wait."

"Ha?! Speak up you vermin. What can't you wait for?"

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu is so funny!

Hiro actually giggled out loud. Oh oops.

"You'll see! "

She stood up and walked over to Kuzuryu. He was so cute! She poked him with a smirk.

"Aren't you cute."

"What?! I'll kill you! Rip out your organs and sell them on the black market!"

Hiro leaned in closer.

"Let's do that now shall we?"

"What?! Don't harass her just because she's a girl!"

Mahiru Koizumi. The murderer! Haha!

Hiro actually started laughing out loud at that.

"What on earth do you mean? So what if I'm a girl?! Huh?!"

"Shut up! "

It seemed she was annoying Kuzuryu. She poke his check this time.

"Hurry up and kill me!"

She didn't really want to die. It was so fun teasing the cute Kuzuryu! She should make him her younger brother! That would be so funny!

"Calm down! "

Sonia nevermind!

"Ne ne"

She pinched his checks trying to make his furious.

"Wont you please kill me Kuzuryu?"

"Hah? How do you know my name?!"

"Hehe. I know everyone's names!"

"Prove it! "

"Easy. Your full name is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. High school level gangster. "

He didn't look convinced.

She turned and pointed to the Komaeda.

"Nagito Komaeda High school level... Hummm. Yes. High school level luck."

"U-Um why?" Hiro couldn't hear the rest of her question.

Mikan Tsumiki

"Komaeda's greatest wish is to be super high school level hope. Due to his wish he instead acts as despair. Neither of those traits are as strong as his luck however. "

"Hahah. You seem to know me to a 'T'"

"I am just saying what I see."

Hiro zoned out. She already knew what would happen so she had no desire to listen. Usami Reveled the beach to everyone else. Hiro stood up. Now this is part of where her future would be forged. Depending on what happened next determined her and

everyone Survival.

Hiro knew she needed to start exploring now. Before That showed up.

So she did. Hiro familiarized her self with the whole island. Her mismatched eyes observing everything.

She could see what was going to happen in these places. All the voices in her head where getting louder and louder. Louder then her sorrow.

She ran to the shop. Hiro claimed a note book from there. She started writing down everything she knew. First was Togami...She wrote out everything she knew that was going to happen.

This was why she was here. Nothing was written in stone. All paths where know and marked waiting to see who would travel them.

She would change this future! She would save them!

Hiro though of a theory she head once. A butter fly fluttering it's wings created earth quakes across the world.

She needed to be careful. One wrong move and she could end up getting someone killed.

So much work to do so little time...Time was the one thing she was fastly running out of.

"Nii- San please watch over me. "

Hiro went about the island gladly running to and fro. She needed to find some way around the mono beasts. And for now Usami.

Hiro ran into Tanaka. She smiled softly understanding him. Oh! He must be heading of somewhere to explore!

He had a heart of gold. Hidden behind a mask.

She sneaked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You dare come close to me?!"

"You are amazing!"

"Speak clearly so the four god's of destruction can understand you!"

"You are very kind."

"Hah?"

Hiro pulled a quick retreat feeling the pressure of a lack of time.

She turned and waved at him erratically.

"Bye bye! "

Hiro ran back to the convenience store. First off all the murder weapons. She started to shove everything off all the shelves with a small growl.

She also hid all of the gummy candy.

Hiro rigorously threw everything on to the floor.

She worked in a trance rearranging everything in the store Hiding anything dangerous.

"What are you doing?" Mioda asked.

She ignored the voice. After some time she was done.

Mioda and Tsumiki were watching her.

Hiro nodded at herr work. Now maybe she had caused enough ripples through time to stop at lest one murder. If not she needed to be more drastic.

Hiro left the shop not a word spoken.

She noticed Hinata and Komaeda going to the store.

She headed to the beach. No one was here. Perfect.

She took a big calming breath.

_How can I repay you brother of mine?_

_How can I expect you to forgive?_

_Clinging to the past I shed our blood,_

_and shattered your chance to live_

_Though I knew the laws I paid no heed._

_How can I return your wasted breath?_

_What I did not know has cost you dear_

_For there is no cure for death._

_Beautiful Mother soft and sweet,_

_Once you were gone we were not complete._

_Back through the years we've reached for you_

_Alas t'was not meant to be._

_And how can I make amends?_

_For all that I took from you._

_I lead you with hopeless dreams._

_My brother I was a fool._

_Don't cry for the past now brother mine._

_Neither you nor I are free from blame._

_Nothing can erase the things we did,_

_For the path we took was the same._

_Beautiful Mother soft and sweet,_

_Once you were gone we were not complete._

_Back through the years we've reached for you_

_Alas t'was not meant to be._

_My dreams made me blind and mute._

_I longed to return to the time._

_I followed without a word._

_My brother, the fault is mine._

_So where do we go from here?_

_And how to forget and forgive?_

_Whats gone is forever lost._

_Now All I can do is live._

"Brother. I hope you can hear me in heaven."

It was almost time for her first performance. She needed to prepare.

She went to her room with a grim face. She folded her brothers hoddie up and hide it under her bed. She shifted around her house setting up the environment she wanted to come home to. Her miss matched eyes took in every single detail. If her plan failed she would be dead.

She left her room heading to the beach. Was that a cat?!

"Come, come kitty, your so pretty. Don't go kitty stay and play."

It gave her a glare. It was so cute! Ah then again that wasn't a glare. It was more of a 'stupid human you don't remember your master?'

Was this her pet?

The cat in question was Black and white. It had miss matched eyes just like Hiro did. Oh that was right her brother got her a pet.

He had been worried she would be lonely. What was it's name again? She picked the cat up and took it to her room. Now she had to leave the door unlocked and hope if she died someone would care for the cat.

Hiro headed to the beach. She waited for a while and everyone else showed up. Hiro wasn't paying attention. Usami showed up. Hiro once again payed no attention. Most of the kids when swimming...That was right. Hiro didn't know how to swim.

She watched the sky.

"Hey aren't you going to swim?"

Hinata.

"Soon."

He joined the others. After a few moments Mono kuma made his appearance. The tv screen flickered as he did his mice test.

"Can you hear me? "

Tch.

"Any way let's get this boring opening act over with. All of you head to jabberwock park!"

Hiro was already on her way. It was time. Hiro was prepared to die. If she did then she could be with him again! However for now she was going to continue fighting her hardest to stay alive.

She arrived first.

Every one else arrived shortly.

"W...where are you?! Where are you hiding?"

"Upupupup."

The evil bear come out from his hiding place. Right in front of the 'statue.'

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, long time no see! I am monokuma this school principle. "

Hiro yawned. She instead turned her attention to the sky. Humm...What a nice day...

Right now there was only one thing she was after. She just wanted to change. I know exactly what I what and who I want to be. If I fail I will fall apart.

Simple right?

She watched as they two toy started fighting each other.

Monokuma broke Usagis 'magic stick'

"Ta-da flawless victory!"

"Kyaaaa my magic stick!"

"And now for the finishing touch. Your to plain you know? White bunnies are so out of fashion. There for I'm going to remake you into my liking! AHahaha! "

They fought again. Monkuma turned her into a pink and white rabbit. She had one black eye and one red eye.

She also was now waring a diaper.

"Ta-da perfect!"

"Wh- what is this?!"

"What with this terrible out fit?! Please turn me back wright now!"

"Oh? You being a bad girl Monomi snapping at your big brother sense of style like that."

"Eh?"

Hiro focused on something else. She had to admit... She was scared. No she was terrified. If she failed it wasn't just her life that was on the line. She looked at the kids around her.

Hiro couldn't let them die. She would keep that promise to her self no matter what!

if she did this she might create life saving ripples.

She was still scared. If anything was slightly off...

Monokuma punched his 'little sister.'

….Mono kuma announced the field trip of mutual killing.

Hiro already knew all about it.

"Mono beasts I bid thee rise!"

Time to make her move. She steeped forward standing next to Hinata. She was standing to his right.

The statue rose and parts of it broke off. Hiro watched as they jumped down causing the ground to shack. Hiro took two more steeps towards them.

One of them looked like a cat!

Hiro had stars in her eyes.

"everyone please stand back! I will... I will protect you! Even at the cost of my own life I will protect you all!"

Hiro watched with grim face.

Monokuma jumped up on the bird beast. Now or never.

Poor Usami. She looked so scared.

The beast started firing it's gun. A bullet Hit her side. One of the bullets nicked Hinata. The last bullet struck her in the shoulder.

She didn't make a sound.

Hiro Gritted her teeth.

"I thought only the one who broke the rules would be punished. "

"Upupu? "

Hiro held out her arm showing all of the blood on her hands.

Ah. She hadn't been properly caring for her hands. The wounds where open again.

Heh. So much blood!

Had blood always been this color? Oh well that wasn't important right now.

Everyone around her was either screaming or panicking about Usagi.

They didn't notice her. Now monokuma would either have to give her a first aid kit or take her to the hospital. 

She smirked at the bear.

"Your move."

Mono kuma was enraged.

"Kindly stop trying to ruin my fun! "

"Oh what ever do you mean?"

Hiro had a evil gleam in her eyes.

"Fine! Here! "

He tossed a fist aid kit at her.

He left with a angry huff. Well now she had something some what important but she had hoped he would have taken her to the hospital. Oh well.

Hiro sat on the ground. She shifted through the kit for what she needed. She got white medical wraps. She covered her hands with a bit of difficulty.

"Hey what are you...!? Your bleeding!"

Hiro nodded to whoever said that.

"W-would y-you l-like me to help you." Tsumiki.

Hiro pulled her shirt off. She wrapped her side and started too work on her shoulder.

"Would you help me get the bullet out?"

"S-some one get tweezers quick!"

Footsteps quickly echoed as the kids ran looking for what Hiro needed.

"Hey you did that on purpose didn't you? "

Komaeda was smarter then she thought.

Hiro smiled as she lend back.

"Yeah."

"Wh- why?"

"I planed this from the start! "

"As I thought..." Komaeda was quite the instigator.

"I made quite the bet...And not matter what Monokum did I would win. He would either take me to the hospital of give me a first aid kit. Win win. "

"E-even though you got shot?"

"Worth it! Anything to..."

"To...? "

"Ahahah! That's right! I'm playing with the big boys now! Something like this is to be expected!"

"I think she's lost to much blood."

Hiro blinked in shock. Tsumiki could tell jokes!

"I'm so proud of you!"

"I- I- I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

This poor soul! She was so shy and scared of the world. Maybe there was a way to help her gain courage.

" Tsumiki from now on you are my apprentice!"

"U-um I-I Don't w-want t-to be..."

"I'll look out for you!"

Hiro could see Tsumiki's confusion and fear.

"Just think of me as your big sister!"

maybe the blood lose was getting to her...


End file.
